esrionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalain
A resilient and strong race, the Dalain make their home on the small continent of Brishnar. All Dalain are tall, about seven feet at the tallest, and agile and thin. However, the color of their skin depends on their clan. The Mountain Clan has dark blue skin, the Forest Clan, brownish, and the Wastes Clan, pale or grayish. At one time, in the distant past, the clans fought one another for supremacy. Now, however, the clans are united under the banner of the Pale King. History Long ago, the Dalain lived on the northern tip of Khanthir. A fledgling nation, the Dalain were peaceful with no standing army. They built a grand city in the heart of the mountains. This city, which they named Eishafen, was filled with tall spires and large villas. At the heart of the city was the Great Library, which held massive amounts of knowledge. For a hundred years, the Dalain lived in peaceful solitude. However, this peace did not last as the savage goblins began to inhabit the mountains. These brutes killed many Dalain and destroyed countless homes. Eventually, the Dalain all fled to Eishafen to make a desperate stand but with no military training, the goblins easily defeated them, sending the survivors fleeing north, destroying Eishafen, and the Great Library completely. The surviving Dalain fled north to the north most coast of Khanthir, where they built ships and sailed north. Months later, what remained of the Dalain race landed on the shores of Brishnar. The survivors traveled to Arbre Forest, where they began to rebuild their civilization. In the beginning, progress was smooth, but soon, people began to question the old ways. Eventually, the race split into three groups. One wished to rebuild the Dalain culture as it had been back on Khanthir, a peaceful nation with vast amounts of knowledge. Another wanted the Dalain to become a powerful military nation who at one point return to Khanthir and take back the land that was rightfully theirs. The final group wished to combine both other groups’ ideas to form a perfect nation. The animosity between the sects grew until eventually two left the Arbre village. The warrior kingdom group traveled far across the Frozen Wastes to the feet of the great Coldrak Mountains. The “perfect nation” group traveled into the harsh Frozen Wastes and cut off all contact with other two groups. Little is known about them during this period as all attempts to reconnect with them never returned. Years past and the animosity between the groups continued to grow until finally, the Mountain Clan marched against the Forest Clan. The Forest Clan, who had known that the peace between the clans would not last forever, had secretly trained a small army of rangers to protect them. These ranger wrecked havoc on the armies of the Mountain Clan, keeping them far away from Forest Clan village. However, their supremacy lasted only as far as the forest. Without the trees to hide them, the rangers were easy targets. This war continued and off for over two-hundred years, with no side gaining the upper hand. By now, the Forest Clan had recruited a sizable army of light infantry and rangers while as the Mountain Clan had forsaken metal for the icy flesh of the Ice Golems to make their armor and weapons. The armies of the two Clans marched into the Frozen Wastes to have one final battle. The two sides marshaled across from one another and the rulers of the clans met each other in the middle of the field. The air was uncommonly still as the leaders conversed. Finally, they finished conversing and moved back towards their armies. They never made it. Suddenly, out from underneath the snow, two assassins leapt out and killed the rulers on the spot. They bore an unfamiliar design on their cloaks (see below) and wielded elegant curved swords. The armies cried out in outrage and started forward. Then, a the blare of a horn came from the north. Slowly, a massive army mounted the dunes, with standards baring the same marks as the assassins. At the forefront of the army stood the Pale King, clad in a thick suit of armor and wielding a massive blade. It was apparent now that this was the lost Clan, who had waited until now to reveal their strength. The other clan’s armies immediately threw down their weapons and surrendered. The Pale King then declared that he and his decedents would be the ruler of the Dalain. He then sent the armies home, declaring peace between the three clans. The Wastes Clan opened trade routes to the other clans and soon the first outsiders entered the home of the Wastes Clan. That was five hundred years ago and peace has existed ever since, with all past hatreds put aside, and the Pale Kings have proving to be harsh yet just rulers. However, some say that there has only been one Pale King, and that he still sits on the throne, waiting for the prime moment to release the strength of the Dalain on the unsuspecting world…. The Clans The Mountain Clan: The toughest of the Dalain, they hunt the mighty ice golems, colossal beings who roam the mountains and wastes, and forge weapons from their icy flesh. The clan fields the Dalain's heavy infantry, which are clad in scaled plate mail and kite shields. They wield devastating pikes and the Dalain's signature curved swords. The Forest DalainForest Clan: After living in the forest for so long, the Forest Clan have become the sharpest of the Dalain. They hunt the many beasts of the woods with great patience and cunning, using wits to catch their quarry. They field the Dalain's longbow men who wear tough hide and leather armor. Along with their massive bows, the longbow men also wield the Dalain's curved blades. The Wastes Clan: Living in the center of the Great Wastes with nothing surrounding them but snow and ice, the “Wasters” live a Spartan lifestyle of training. From birth, children are put through rigorous and violent training to become great warriors. However, an elite few are chosen to become the Dal'shin, assassins and spies who are feared by their own people for their stealth and ruthlessness. The Pale Kings are said to be chosen from amongst the elites. That is, if there has been more than one. Category:Dalain Category:Invented Races Category:Mortal Races